This invention relates to electrical raceways for space dividing wall panel systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,834 for Versatile Electrified Space Dividing Wall Panel System in which the space dividing wall panels are supported and connected by cylindrical support posts adjacent each end of the panels and in which the electrical raceway is suspended beneath the wall panel above the floor.
With the increased use of task lighting, business machines, personal computers and the like in the office environment, almost all space dividing wall panel systems for open office use require the inclusion of an electrical distribution system and must also provide space for, in addition to electrical power lines, communication lines such as telephone cables. Although the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,834 does not include a provision for communication cables in addition to the electrical power lines other electrical raceway systems, such as for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,101 for Partition Wireway With Flexible Sides, do make provisions for the addition of telephone cables and the like in a separate and distinct compartment from the power lines.
As in any modern product there is the necessity to reduce manufacturing costs, installation costs and have the product be exceptionally utilitarian from the standpoint of the ultimate user. With the advent of selfprotected power cable systems the need for separate and distinct enclosed structures for isolating the power cables from the communication cables has been eliminated thus permitting more accessible designs for power and communication raceways.